Bella In Wonderland
by BastilleBlood
Summary: My own twist on Wonderland. Bella is thrown into Wonderland whilst at the mall and is angry at her mother. She gets lost and has no one to turn to as the white rabbit abandons her. She soon meets a very familiar cat who aggravates her at first, but could there be something more? Human/Animal species/OOC/Disclaimer of Alice in Wonderland and Twilight. Rated M just in case/lang.


**Enjoy!**

* * *

I was so obscenely bored as I trailed round the shopping complex with my mother, Renee. She was adamant about shopping for clothes for me every hour it seemed. She would saunter round a shop, throwing random items of clothing into her shopping cart that I didn't even like, nor want. Renee also used this 'bonding time', as she so creatively named it, to eye up men who were at least twenty years her junior.

It disgusted me and I avoided these pointless sessions as often as I could. I faked sickness or lied about having a mountain of homework. Renee was my mother and I loved her very much, but she was very boring and self-centered. My dad had passed away when I was very young so I never really knew him. Renee had told me he was called Charlie and was the love of her life. I suppose this is why she could never hold down a stable relationship these days - she still mourned the loss of my dad.

"What about this one Bella?" Renee asked, snapping me out of my thoughts as she held up a baby pink blouse with flourish for my inspection. I wrinkled my nose.

"It's horrible," I told her bluntly, crossing my arms over my chest self-consciously as an anorexic blonde strutted over to my mother and pointed at the blouse with a single digit topped with a fake claw.

"Oh my gosh, I have been searching for something like that! Are you buying it?" She squealed excitedly in an annoying nasal pitch.

My mother beamed at this Barbie bimbo.

"Of course not, my daughter isn't interested in clothes at all," Renee sighed as I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks. The blonde wrinkled her nose at me in disgust at this information.

"Like, who doesn't love clothes?" She giggled unkindly, putting one hand on her bony hip smugly as she sneered down her nose at me. Her cheerleader's body was draped carefully in a tight t-shirt and tiny blue denim shorts. On her feet she wore high-heeled strappy sandals that emphasised the length of her long, shapely, tanned legs. She tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder and turned back to Renee who was still holding the blouse. My mother began a conversation with this whiny stranger about fashion and shoes.

I was on the verge of tears and humiliated beyond belief. My mother would clearly rather have the bimbo as a daughter over me. I was useless to her. I wasn't clever, I wasn't pretty, I hated clothes shopping, I wasn't a cheerleader, I wasn't sporty. I was nothing.

With a glare in both their directions I spun on my heel and fled out of the shop, pushing past a flustered assistant and nearly knocking her into a rack of dresses. I didn't care right at that moment, I just needed to get away from my suffocating mother.

She had babied me for far too long and I wasn't going to stand for it any longer - I was eighteen for Christ's sakes! I fingered my purse in my pocket and smiled. I had saved my allowance money for a moment like this and planned to use it. I had at least a hundred pound to spend all on myself which pleased me to think about. I straightened my boring shirt and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I walked out further into the mall, striding along with hundreds of other shoppers in a sea of bodies.

I knew where I would go first. I smiled widely as I neared my favourite chain bookshop and went inside, instantly relishing in the comforting aroma of the pristine books sitting neatly on the shelves. I was a bit of a book-nerd and could spend hours fingering the spines of each and every shelf in the shop. I quickly located the fiction section and began hunting, scanning each shelf carefully, waiting for the perfect title to jump out at me.

There wasn't many other people in the shop, save for a few elderly couples and a young male assistant sitting at the cash register chewing gum and listening to his iPod intently, clearly bored out of his skull. I wondered how anyone could be bored in such a wonderful shop but I guessed not everyone shared my love for books.

I quickly found my favourtie book - To Kill A Mockingbird - and sat myself down at a lone table illuminated by a soft yellow light from above. There was fairy lights strung around the wall for extra atmosphere and I found myself quickly immersed into the story of the Finches and the tragic case of Tom Robinson. I allowed myself to read the first chapter and then decided to buy some newer books I hadn't read yet. I collected a small pile of contenders and took them to the cashier, who smiled politely, but his eyes remained bored. He checked the books through and eyed them as he did.

"You read?" I asked, just to make conversation. He looked guilty.

"Not really, no," He mumbled shamefully, his head bent.

"You work in a bookstore - it must be hard not to read surrounded by all these novels," I joked with a smile as he parcelled my purchase up in a paper bag.

"I suppose I should…" He trailed off, tearing off my receipt from the cash register.

"You definitely should. Here," I took my new copy of 'To Kill A Mockingbird' out of the bag and handed it to him shyly. He took it and glanced at the cover suspiciously.

"To Kill A Mockingbird," He recited with a confused look.

"It's my favourite," I informed. "It's about racism and injustice,"

I felt foolish, babbling about my preferences to this teenager who probably couldn't care less.

"Cool, I'll try it," He replied with a grin. If I was three two years younger I would consider asking him out - but I didn't have the guts at this age, nevermind back then.

"You come here often?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow at the over-used pick up line. He blushed when he realised.

"I'm sorry I-"

"It's fine," I laughed freely, feeling good that I was having a conversation with someone other than my mother. "I'll come by next week okay? Will you be working?"

"You bet!" He exclaimed. "I mean…sure," He composed himself back into his teenage coolness.

"Great, see you," I lifted my bag into my hands and slid a tenner his way as a thanks. I chanced a look over my shoulder and grinned when I saw him intently leaning over the first page of the book I had gave him, his eyes moving rapidly across the page.

It felt great to have encouraged him, whether it was genuine interest or great acting - I didn't care. He maybe hated the book already, or maybe he was really enjoying it. I knew it was a complex book to read but I enjoyed it, so why shouldn't he try to also?

I went into an art shop next and bought some supplies from there. I liked to draw and paint in my spare time and was running low on utensils. I felt light and happy as I casually strolled round the shops of my choice and bought what I really wanted without my mother's input. I avoided all the clothing shops like the plague. Renee probably hadn't even noticed my absence - too caught up in her 'dream daughter'.

I walked past a guy eating a Panini that was oozing cheese and grease and my mouth watered. Quickly deciding I needed some of that fast, I walked towards a pretty café called Green Glades. It had a traditional, authentic feel and I sat myself in a quiet corner near a large water fountain which trickled soothingly accompanying the rich smell of coffee. The fountain took up most of the wall and was very beautiful. Teacups and plates clattered and tinkled around the room as people chatted and ate, all seemingly relaxed.

I ordered a toasted cheese sub and chips, happy that I was alone for once and not having my mother yacking in my ear about calories and carbs and getting fat. I couldn't care less. I knew I wasn't bony, but I wasn't fat either. I was just a comfy, curvy size twelve which is perfectly healthy according to most of my books.

As I ate my lunch in peace, I devoured one of my new books. I hadn't ever read anything like it - but it was fascinating. The main female character stumbled upon an ancient, sacred land in which she became Princess to all the creatures living there. About halfway through, you discovered the Prince of the land returned from an expedition to find his people bowed at the feet of their new ruler and became enraged. He was not pleased in the slightest.

I blushed as I read about his appearance; rugged, stubbled jaw line; tousled brown hair; deep, piercing eyes as bright as emeralds. I could only imagine how perfect he was and sighed at the realisation that the perfect males only existed in stories. Figments of people's imagination were just too beautiful to be real, I thought to myself.

I nibbled my lip as I reluctantly marked the page and slid the book back into the bag and sighed as I would probably need to go find Renee now. I was about to leave the café when I heard scuffling behind my chair to my right. I look round and spotted a pocket watch sitting on the floor. It was gold and ornate and very old looking but polished so that it shone.

I looked around, puzzled, to see if anyone else had noticed but no one even glanced in my direction. I leaned over in my chair to pick up the object but a hand reached out and snatched it up. I gasped and recoiled, my hand feeling as though I had been stung. The hand had come from behind the fountain. I peered into a crevice in the rock and squinted, seeing nothing.

Feeling like a fool, I got off my chair and went behind it, leaning against the wall and crouching down, my bottom in the air as I peered into the gap. Two bright blue eyes stared back at me and I nearly screamed.

Was there a child stuck behind here or was this some sort of sick joke? Was it a maintenance man?

"Hello?" I whispered foolishly into the hole and the eyes squinted, looking eerily annoyed.

"Would you please hurry up and get in here?" A voice hissed. It sounded like the owner of the blue eyes. I blinked. Why did he ask me to get in there with him? I looked around, noting that no one noticed our display and stuck my head further into the hole.

"I…can't fit through here," I whispered like an idiot. The voice sighed heavily and grabbed my shoulders, giving me just enough time to gasp before he pulled me into the abyss and we were suddenly hurtling downwards at an alarming pace.

_Oh God, I'm going to die!_ I screamed mentally.

It seemed like an eternity has passed as we spiralled downwards, circles and swirls zooming past us as random objects flew past also. Chairs, brushes, tables, food and shoes were of the few I managed to dodge ungracefully as my mouth opened in a silent scream. I had a peculiar feeling I wasn't in the mall anymore. My eyesight was partially blurry and my head was spinning by the time I reached some sort of ground with a thump. My body folded in on itself, but amazingly I wasn't in agony and nothing appeared broken.

I shakily stood up and gazed at my surroundings. I appeared to be in a garden of some sort, tall hedges looming over me and disappearing into the mist that had settled a few metres above my head. I felt like a mouse in a mansion as I stood dithering, confused and scared of what had just occurred.

Surely this is some weird illusion or dream?

I saw a figure in the distance and hobbled over to it, blinking furiously in the dim light.

"Took you long enough!" The figure snapped, turning to face me. He was short and had long ears protruding from his head. I screamed and backed away, his eyes narrowing in irritaiton.

"What, never seen a rabbit before?" He chided with a glance to his pocket watch.

"You're…a rabbit but….a human?" I squeaked out, clutching my chest fearfully.

"Yes, isn't that the norm?" He sad solemnly. I shook my head.

"Not in my world,"

"Well, you're in mine now so please do suck it up, Princess," He said snappily, his ear twitching. His face was framed with soft white hair, whiskers coming out of his cheeks. He was cute, if a little disconcerting to my eyes.

"Is everyone here like you?" I wondered, calming a little as he hopped over to me and stood in front of me, his ears not even coming past my rib cage.

"Well, yes," He told me as if I had questioned if one plus one equalled two. "Technically speaking, not everyone is a rabbit though," He added.

"Oh…" I trailed off. "Why did you bring me here?"

"That can wait for later. In the meantime, please follow me," He said briskly, hopping away rapidly. I struggled to keep up with his pace.

"I'm late, I'm late for a very important date," He muttered glumly under his breath as we continued round the maze of hedges until we came to a stop outside a small door.

"Rats, where is my key?" He mumbled as he scrabbled in his pockets for this 'key'.

"Oh fumbles, I've lost it," He let out an irritated sigh and bent down to the doorknob which was only a foot above the ground.

No one could fit through a door that size, except a mouse maybe.

"Will you let us through?" The rabbit seemed to be speaking into the door. To a guard? I thought.

"And why should I, Mr Ben Rabbit? You should find your key," A voice answered with a smug tone.

'Ben' - the rabbit - I assumed, sighed and twitched his ear.

"Would you please open up? We are in a hurry if you care to know," Ben gritted out. I let out a giggle and he turned to me, his eyes tightening in annoyance.

"Ah, a young lady? Very nice Mr Ben. Come in, come in," The voice said. I gaped when I saw the doorknob staring at me, its weeny eyes crinkling into a smile. The leafy wall in which the door was set into split apart, allowing enough room for a hundred people to pass through.

"Curiouser and curiouser," I murmured to myself, following the rabbit through the door and watching in awe as the leaves connected up and locked the wall together again, the door disappearing. Ben hopped ahead, anxiously checking the pocket watch.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously, peering around the forest we were now in cautiously.

"To the castle. The queen requests a visit from a human girl as company this week and we are late enough as it is," Ben said, wheezing a little at his pace. I frowned.

A queen? What queen? I knew of Queen Elizabeth who currently reigned in Britain but another queen?

This was a strange dream.

It had to be a dream - things were far too strange here for it to be anything else.

We walked down a seemingly endless sunlit path, the small trees growing bigger and bigger until they were towering taller than I could crane my neck back to see. Ben had slowed considerably, clutching his scarlet waistcoat and looking around with an anxious expression.

"Oh dear, oh my," Ben panicked.

"What?"

"I seem to have lost my way - oh fretfalls!" He cursed, stopping dead and gasping at the time on his pocket-watch. "Oh my, I am very late!" He shrieked suddenly and scampered off into the settling mist. I ran after him, breathing heavily as I couldn't run very far without turning red.

"Ben! Mr Rabbit? Wait! Please!" I shouted into the chilly air, coming to a stop as his white tail disappeared into the mist.

"Oh god," I whispered with a wheeze, collapsing to the floor of the forest and regaining my composure.

"Shit, where am I?" I got to my feet and gazed around, not seeing anything familiar. I decided to follow the path, to see where it would take me. I hoped it would help me find Ben.

I walked on for what seemed like hours, finding nothing but endless road until at long, glorious, last I came to a fork in the road.

"Thank God!" I exclaimed as I spotted a road sign. I ran up to it and read the signpost plaques pointing this way and that. They were nailed to a large oak tree and were pastel coloured.

"Up…This Way…That Way…Yonder…Down…" I read, frowning. "This is hopeless!" I huffed and glared at each pathway, hoping for a sign to tell me which way they went. I sagged, my shoulders drooping. I peered over the large tree roots, hoping to find some clue.

"I wonder which way I ought to go?" I whispered to myself.

"Looking for something?" A voice purred from behind me.

"What?" I gasped and spun round, my hope heightening. Ben!

"Ben?" I asked, looking around but not seeing any sign of the dear white rabbit.

"Oh, I'm not Ben," The voice chuckled, echoing through the small clearing.

"Who are you? I can't see you," I turned full circle, puzzled beyond belief.

"Who wants to know?" The male laughed inquiringly.

"I do, obviously," I sighed.

"Oh, well…then you must be nosy," He stated arrogantly, a smug tone to his voice. I didn't like it at all.

"Show yourself!" I ordered. The voice tsked.

"How rude of a lady to raise her voice," The velvet voice was closer now, almost hushing into my ear. I shivered. I looked up into the oak and saw a glimmering blue figure appearing. First a set of gleaming white teeth, then two piercing green eyes and finally a head and a body.

"Oh, there you are!" I stood on my tiptoes and watched this creature come to life before me.

"Hmm it appears you are observant," His eyes gleamed. I took stock of his feline body stretched out lazily over the thick branch, his limbs resting leisurely along it. His head was rested on his arms as he peered down at me. A tail flicked into view and I gasped. I noticed two pointy blue ears upon his head, framed by glossy, tangled bronze hair. A cat human?

"Oh, you're a cat," I confirmed as I gazed up at him, watching as he stretched idly.

"Clever girl," He mocked, clapping his paws together. He had human hands, but with sharp claws protruding from his nails. The soft blueish black fur coating his body was thinner across his chest and face, almost translucent. He was beautiful. Beautiful and deadly looking. And I was practically trapped.

"Excuse me but, which way should I go?" I asked.

"Well, that depends…on where you need to go," He answered annoyingly. I bit back a growl. Everyone here was so insolent!

"Oh, it doesn't matter where I go," I told him truthfully, just wanting to go home.

"Then it does not matter. Which. Way. You go." He drew out each syllable deliciously, trailing his claws over the wood of the branch and arching his back as he sat up into a crouch. His human like limbs were athletic and lean, covered with thin, soft fur.

"Please," I begged, "I'm lost,"

"Boo hoo," He sighed and fell back onto his spine, flicking his tail and smirking, his eyes closing.

"It's not funny!" I stamped my foot, nearly in tears.

"Oh for the love of the queen, go that way," He pointed lazily to a sign which said 'mad hatter'.

"Oh no, that's okay-"

"Or, you could go in that direction," He pointed the other way with the same paw and continued to smirk.

"Where does that go?"

"To the March Hare,"

"Oh, thank you I think I might go that way," I began to walk away but he cut in again.

"Of course...he's mad too," He added deviously, turning to face me on the branch, gazing at me with those molten green eyes.

"But I don't want to visit _mad people," _I whined childishly. The cat creature laughed darkly.

"Oh, that's too bad. I'm afraid we're all a bit gone here," He told me solemnly, his chuckling subsiding.

"Fuck," I hissed under my breath, "Psycho," I muttered, turning away from him and closing my eyes.

"What was that?" His inquiring voice came from in front of me. I snapped my eyes open and gasped, backing away from the beautiful feline smirking at me from ground level. He was incredibly tall, well over six foot.

"I'm-I'm sorry," I stammered, backing up towards the oak tree, feeling myself thud against the hard, knarled wood.

"Oh such a foul mouth for a human lady," He mused, "I like it," He grinned, stretching his mouth wide until all his teeth were on display.

"Wh-what are you?" I stuttered out, trying to change the subject before he sank his claws into me for cursing at him.

"A Cheshire Cat, milady," He said charmingly and bowed as he did so, looking up at me with gleaming eyes. He was so graceful and fluid, like an extremely commendable ballet dancer.

"A Cheshire Cat…" I repeated. He nodded, looking expectant. His mood swings were giving me internal whiplash as I gulped and tried to gather my thoughts. The mist had lifted whilst we had been talking and I felt as though I could breathe easier.

"So what will it be? The Mad Hatter or the Hare?" Cheshire Cat grinned. I felt my eyes tear up again.

"I just want to go home, I don't even know how I got here anymore," I sniffled, turning away from the magnificent being and stifling a sob into my arm. When I turned around again, Cheshire Cat was gone.

Everyone here seemed to abandon me. I sobbed harder, feeling so lonely and lost. I sank down the tree until I was resting my head on the thick root.

"Milady?" I jumped at the velvet voice next to my ear. I saw Cheshire crouching beside me and gasped with happiness.

_He had come back! _

Before I could think, I launched myself at him and hugged him hard, nestling my face into the soft hair of his light blue chest. I felt him recoil slightly, not prepared for my attack but he seemed to soften slightly and cautiously petted my hair with one hand.

"You came back," I sobbed, "You came back,"

"Well, I don't have anything else to do and you are rather intriguing," He breathed into my ear, a deep purr emitting from his chest as he wrapped a warm arm around my middle.

"Do you…have a sort of name?" He asked, seemingly confused which I found adorable.

"Well…I'm called Bella,"

"Bella…" He mused. "I believe I had a label like that once, of course it was not Bella…" I could almost picture the frown on his face.

"A birth name?" I suggested.

"Yes, something like that," His chest rumbled as he thought, his hands rubbing my back. I sagged against his body, my own one exhausted.

"Oh, how rude of me," He suddenly exclaimed and pulled back, looking into my eyes. For the first time I noticed he was wearing a pair of black trousers which contrasted with his fur and skin, almost becoming part of it.

"Rude how?"

He looked annoyed. "Well, I forgot that I must go and see the flowers. They do love my visits," He informed with a smile, helping me to stand.

"Can I come?" I asked meekly, not wanting to leave his side.

He pondered. "No." He said finally.

"Why?" I gasped at his rudeness.

"Flowers do not like female company, especially when I'm involved. Call them possessive," He chuckled deeply, still gazing at me. I became flustered by his beautifully sculpted face, devilish hair and soft-looking lips that I looked away.

"I can see why," I murmured. He regarded me for a moment as I prepared myself for his departure, willing myself not to cry again.

"Come on," He said suddenly, taking my hand in his paw and tugging me to his side.

"Come where?"

"To see the flowers," He laughed, "Remember?"

"I thought you said I couldn't!" I was so confused.

"Did I? How rude…" His brow creased.

"You said they didn't like female company, where you were involved," I reminded him. He still looked indifferent.

"I don't recall that, but I do recall meeting a beautiful specimen in the forest today who caught my attention," He smirked and I blushed.

"You did?" I teased as he guided me down a path of little red bushes.

"Yes, a beautiful wild doe - quite lovely creatures in the spring," He said as I positively sagged.

"Oh," I said bitterly.

"What's that face for? I also found another specimen that caught my ever-sharpening eyes," He smiled and looked down at me, leading me deeper into the forest.

"And, what was that?"

"You," He whispered and swung up into a tree before I could blink. He laughed as I stood, bewildered at his movement. He was so quick!

"Care to join?" He offered, walking gracefully along the branches, hopping from tree to tree effortlessly.

"Don't be ridiculous," I chided.

"Ridiculous? Oh my dear girl you haven't seen anything ridiculous until you've met the Mad Hatter," He purred, clearly amused.

"Is that so," I continued walking, annoyed that he was so far away - yet still so close. I wanted him to hug me all day long forever.

"Nearly there - I can see the flowers from here!" He called, like a child spotting candy. I sighed and followed him as best as I could on foot as he swung along the branches and into a beautiful garden.

"CHESHIRE!" A high-pitched scream pierced my ears as I whimpered and clutched my own ears tightly. I decided to stay outside of the hedge that surrounded the garden full of flowers.

"Oh Cheshire, you came!" A little voice squeaked delightedly.

I heard Cheshire rumble out a charming laugh, "Of course I did girls, don't I always?"

_How sickening_, I thought sourly.

"Oh yes, yes!" They squealed, the flowers I assumed. It was pathetic. Or maybe I was just jealous.

"Girls, I've brought a guest along and I would like you all to become acquainted," He said just as I thought he had forgotten me. I positively lit up as he swung back to me and grimaced as he leaned down to cup my neck. I shivered.

"Now, I warned you, they hate other females of any species. Just act like you have no interest in me whatsoever," He told me gently, gazing at me pleadingly with his adoring eyes. His ears flicked in anxiety and I nodded.

"Are you implying that I _am_ interested in you?" I joked.

"You cannot resist my charms," He smirked. I rolled my eyes and followed him hesitantly through the archway and into the garden.

"Oh God, what is _that?!_" The flowers shrieked when they spotted me entering. I looked around and saw huge, looming flowers as tall as me peering at me rudely, their leaves stretched out like dresses. Their faces were pinched and cross - the pansies were especially frightening to look at.

I shrunk back, colliding with Cheshire's warm chest.

"She's touching him!" One shrieked.

"How rude of her!" Called another in a horrid nasal voice. I was dumbfounded. The flowers were talking. Of course, I had expected it but this dream was getting way out of hand.

"Relax my girls, this is Bella - a human," He announced. I felt a pang of jealousy at him calling them 'his girls'. I wanted to be his girl too. He stepped away from me and left me stranded in a sea of angry, jealous flowers.

"Who are you?"

"How do you know our Cheshire?"

"Gosh, her dress sense is terrible - she's wearing_ trousers!"_

They gasped and muttered to each other and at me. I blushed and cleared my throat.

"I'm not from here - I'm a bit lost. It's lovely to meet you all," I almost curtsied.

"Yes, well, stay away from Cheshire - he wouldn't want someone like _you_," They sneered. I bit back tears. No one seemed to really like me here.

"Now girls, I'm ashamed of you!" Cheshire interjected on my behalf. "Such rudeness from the lot of you!" He scolded. "I shant come visit if this is how you act," He glared at the flowers.

The flowers gasped and glared even more at me.

"It's all her fault - he's never been cross with us before!" They cried mournfully. They curled their leaves in and folded themselves up, their light fading. The garden grew ever-so-slightly darker as the flowers disappeared.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered to Cheshire. He sighed.

"It's alright - I don't want them being rude to you," He whispered in reply, taking my hand and soothing the skin with his thumb.

"I want to go home," I bit my lip to prevent it from trembling as Cheshire lead me back out of the garden and onto the dusty path once again.

"It's getting dark, I'm afraid I must sleep soon," He told me quietly. Tears spilled over at the realisation of never getting home to my own bed tonight. Cheshire's face grimaced as he saw my tears. I wiped them away hastily.

"I'm sorry for hassling you," I said. "Goodbye," I turned to leave and got two steps before I felt his arms around my waist.

"Wait, Bella." He implored, pulling me back against him effortlessly. I didn't struggle. I needed him more than ever - he was all I had to depend on here.

"Come with me, I have plenty of space for you to rest. Besides, I wouldn't subject you to the wrath of the terrible creatures that abide here at night," He murmured as I shivered. I clutched his fur and he purred into my ear soothingly.

I let a few more tears slip out as he cradled me gently, letting me weep all over his chest.

"Shh...I'm here," He whispered. I could tell he was new to this but he calmed me, none the less.

"I don't want to be a burden. You must think I'm mad for being here as it is,"

"Oh please," He scoffed gently, "We're all mad here,"

I laughed a little and he swiped away my remaining tears with his soft, padded fingertips.

"Come," He ordered as shadows moved in and out of the trees and figures scuttled in the branches. I shivered.

"It's alright, they won't hurt you when you're with me - no one likes to mess with a cat," He chuckled. He flexed his claws as an explanation.

He lead me to a large tree down a dark path and helped me climb up into a large hole cut into the trunk. It was quite high and I nearly fainted from nausea.

Inside the tree was the most wonderful little treehouse den. The hole had it's own door to prevent wind or rain coming through, if rain and wind existed here. It blocked out the frightening crows and squeals of the night-life too. It was dimly lit with some sort of gas lamps on the wooden walls and was so very warm. Cheshire went over to a nest of pillows and pulled out more blankets, throws and plush pillows. I felt like a nuisance. I took off my coat and folded it over my arm.

"Here," He came over to me and took my coat from me gently, inhaling it's scent before placing it on a small table.

"Your home is beautiful," I whispered, tracing the knots in the wood grain with my fingertip.

"Not as beautiful as it's new addition," He uttered into my ear from behind. I blushed again and he cupped my cheek. He was so tender. I had almost forgotten my own home and life in my time with him. I didn't want the dream to end. The my life in the human world seemed so long ago now.

"I…Don't have any night clothes," I confessed, embarrassed and ashamed.

His tail flicked gracefully as he thought. "Hmm…I may have something," He said finally, smiling at me. He delved into a drawer next to his nest and pulled out a crumpled, cotton dress.

"I think this may fit," He handed the dress to me and frowned. "I don't really wear night...clothes," He finished uncertainly, clearly baffled by mu wishes to wear clothes to bed.

"I apologise for it being…bland," He looked troubled.

"It's lovely, thank you so much," I told him firmly, smiling to show my appreciation.

"I don't wear such things of course, I found it by a tree once," He confessed. I smiled. He grinned and flopped onto his bed, facing away from me.

"I am guessing you would like privacy to undress?" He murmured as he laid his head on a plump pillow.

"Um...Yes. Thank you," I stuttered out as I hastily removed my top and trousers, slipping the dress over my head and delighting in the fact that it me perfectly, if a little short for my taste. It came to just above my knees. It was pure white and I thanked the lord that I had worn a white bra that day as well as virgin white panties. The soft cotton slid against my hips and tummy and felt so good. It had long sleeves and a curved neckline which made me less self-conscious.

"I'm…changed," I announced and he hopped up gracefully.

His eyes changed, growing darker when he looked at me. "You…you look…lovely," He choked out a little, his easy composure shattered for a moment. I flushed crimson and looked to the floor. He scooped me up and I squealed as he laid me down on the nest before I could protest.

"It gets quite cold here, I would remain close," He purred seductively. I think he knew the effect he was having on me and I shuddered. He turned me to face him in his arms and cradled me close, my head resting on his broad, furry shoulder. He was so soft and inviting and warm. I melted and basked in his heat as he continued to purr a continuous melody in my ear.

"Bella…" He sighed. I didn't answer, I didn't need to.

"I…I think I remember what my…birth name is," He whispered, coming to gaze into my eyes. His green orbs were alight with remembrance.

"Yes?" I whispered, content and sleepy.

"Edward," He said, "My name is Edward," And with that, he ducked his head down and rested his forehead upon mine. His ears twitched adorably and his tail curled around my waist, caressing my hip. I sighed softly and bit back a whimper of happiness. His tiny whiskers tickled my nose and I giggled. He grinned and rubbed his nose on mine. I clasped my hand around his paw and his claws disappeared, letting me hold his hand without the danger.

"Thank you," He whispered.

"For what?"

"For answering my prayers," He murmured, his lips coming to my ear.

"I did?" I was confused.

"I wished for a companion, a female for my own. I was…so lonely before today and it has only just dawned on me that you are what I have been waiting for," He whispered lovingly, causing tears to well up in my eyes. He was everything I had dreamed of also, but I was too choked up to admit it.

"Edward," I tested his name on my lips," I…thank you - for saving me. I would surely be cold, lonely and likely dead by now if I hadn't have…met you," I choked out. He smiled, his lips curving and closed his eyes again. He drew thick furs up around us and placed a pillow under my head as my eyes drooped shut. He curled his body around mine and my lips touched his neck, feeling the vibrations of his sweet purring on my skin. Bathed in safety and happiness, I spent my first night with the man of my dreams - much better than any story or dream I had read or had so far.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**More soon. **


End file.
